Tournament Love  Brooklyn one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: Beeing in love with one of BEGA's top bladers isn't allways easy. But beeing in a tournament might be what you need. BrooklynXYou/OC oneshot for Leah Ka.


**AmTheLion:**Another oneshot that has taken me forever to finish. It's a Brooklyn oneshot for Leah Ka with her OC Lily Siebald.

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
>"Text" (person talking)<br>_text_(person thinking or flashback)

* * *

><p><strong>Tournament Love<br>(Brooklyn one shot)  
><strong>

You're sitting outside of the BEGA building. The sun was shining and a light breeze played with your hair. You're drawing, a little bird has settled on a bird bath not too far away from you. It had nice colours of blue and green. Your brother, Garland, and the other BEGA bladers is training for the upcoming BEGA tournament against the world champion Tyson and his team, so you have decided not to disturb them, and so you spend most of your days outside. You don't like it though. You don't trust Boris, that the bladers from the world championship seem to hate him doesn't help convince you of anything else. You sigh and continued to perfect your drawing.

"So this is where you've been spending your time lately." A voice says as the person it belongs to, walk up beside you. Turning around you see your big brother.

"Garland. I didn't want to disturb your training." You say with a light smile.

"My training? What about your training. Boris is giving everyone a chance to compete in this tournament, shouldn't you be trying your best for a spot too?" you smile.

"You know I'm not good enough a blader for that yet Garland." You reply. He looks at you for a moment before reaching a hand out to you. Looking at him you close your sketchbook and take his hand.

"I think I can show you something that will change your mind." He says smiling pulling you with him.

* * *

><p>When Garland finally stop it's in one of the glass hallways with view to the park outside. He smiles and points to something outside. You follow his finger and your eyes land on your crush, Brooklyn, who to your surprise is training with a new coach. You blink surprised.<p>

"See, he's even started to train, shouldn't you too then?" Garland ask with a smile.

"You're usually so hopeful, so why not with this tournament as well?" he continues, you blush slightly and still amazed that Brooklyn is training, you nod. That's how you end up being coached by your brother Garland and Mystel. You train hard the next few days. Doing your best to get better. Unknown to you there was a pair of clear blue eyes watching your hard work.

* * *

><p>The day of the tournament finally arrives. This morning you get up early and take a swim in the BEGA pool to calm down. As part of the Siebald family you too had a sport to master, for a while that sport had been swimming and you had been junior champion several times. But after Garland had introduced you to blading, you had started focusing on that instead. Every now and then you go to the pool to swim like you used to do in competitions. Often you just come to swim to relax and have fun, like this morning. After being in the water for a few hours you rest on the pool edge.<p>

"You're good at swimming." A calm voice says as a towel was held out to you. Looking up, your eyes focus on Brooklyn. A deep blush spread across your cheeks and you accept the towel, wrapping it around yourself.

"Are you coming to the tournament today?" he ask with a smile. Too shy to talk you just nod. His smile widens slightly.

"You competing too?" You nod again.

"Maybe we'll get a match against each other." It looks like he's actually hoping for ut and your blush deepens slightly.

"I wouldn't stand a chance against you." You say carefully. He smiled as you.

"Maybe, but it would still be interesting" you smile shyly.

"I'll try to last until I meet you then." You say. He just smile at you.

"I'll make sure no one gets in the way." He says before turning and leaving. You stand left looking after him with a deep blush.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone. Here are the list of who will be battling each other in this tournament. Each group has one top BEGA blader, but you can still win, because you're all BEGA bladers." Boris say and proudly show off for the camera crew filming the event. You quickly scan the list and find that you're in the same group as Brooklyn. A light blush paints your cheek until you notice that the blader from the Blitzkrieg boys, Kai Hiwatari, is also in your group. Your hopes to battle Brooklyn fades. If you meet Kai first you'll be out of the tournament.<p>

"Relax. You'll do fine, you're better than you think little sis. " You turn and find Garland besides you. You give him a small smile.

"You think?"

"I know." He smiles at you, making you giggle.

"Let the tournament begin." Boris then declares and both of you get to busy to talk anymore. You manage quite well and win all your matches with just a little struggle. Once in a while you notice Brooklyn looking at you with a small smile, making you blush.

But then what you feared earlier happens. Your next match is against Kai. It looks like Brooklyn notice too because he's not smiling anymore. Garland stands beside you as you're about to walk up to the dish.

"Just relax, if you focus you can..."

"Garland, I can't even make you sweet, and Kai could easily keep up with you. We both know I can't win. But that doesn't mean I won't give him a fight." You smile.

"And who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and catch him of guard." You continue hopefully. He smiles at you. Looking over at Brooklyn you see him giving you a smile, you reply with a blush and a shy smile back. Then you walk up to the dish and make ready. Kai is already waiting for you. He glances over Brooklyn, then back at you. Without a word he makes ready. Still with a small hope of winning you make ready as well. You both launch and the match begins.

* * *

><p>You lost. So when you walk down from the dish it's a bit disappointed. Garland smiles at you.<p>

"It was a good match." He says, you smile back and thank him. You glance over at Brooklyn and get surprised at what you see. He usually always smile, but now he look cold and serious, almost angry. It's almost scary the way he's staring at Kai.

"He really wanted to be your opponent huh?" Garland says following your glance. The final in your group is Brooklyn against Kai. He's merciless, almost like he takes revenge. Brooklyn win without a problem and it seemed to please Boris, which worried you a bit, but you forgot about it when Brooklyn came walking towards you.

"I'm sorry I didn't manage to be your opponent." You say shyly with a light blush.

"It's not your fault. But I want a match later." He says, smiling again. You glance over at Kai who is being treated buy the medical team, unconscious. Someone takes your hand, jumping a bit you turn to find it's Brooklyn. He's looking up at his coach, smiling while holding yoru hand. Your blush deepens and you move a bit closer to him.

* * *

><p>You manage to battle him later that day. He wins, like you expected him too, but he does allow you to get a few hits on him. Once the match is done he come over to you with a smile.<p>

"So what is your prise?" he ask. A deep blush creeps upon your cheeks.

"What do you want?" you ask shyly. He smiles at you before leaning closer to you, stopping only inches away from your lips.

"A girlfriend." He says, then close the space between you, giving you a gentle but passionate kiss. When he eventually breaks the kiss, your face is a deep shade of red.

"I guess you just got one." You say shyly. He smiles brightly and intervene his fingers with yours. Shyly you lean in and kiss him again.

"About time." You jump and break the kiss to find the whole BEGA team standing in the doorway watching you. Brooklyn just smile and you shyly hide your face in his shoulder, smiling as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AmTheLion:<strong> That was it. Hope you enjoyed it, now that I finally got it finished.

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to do this, but when you have a writer's block and other things come in your way it's not easy.

Oh well. At least I did finish it, eventually :P

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
